robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat PDW
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Coil |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = Free (Story Mode, X360/PS3) $11,750 (Story Mode, X1/PS4/PC) • $10,575 (Bronze medal discount) • $9,987 (Silver medal discount) • $8,812 (Gold medal discount) $11,750 (GTA Online) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (Story Mode, X360/PS3) Military Hardware (Story Mode, X1/PS4/PC) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |origin = U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Machine Gun |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = COMBATPDW PDW (Model name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Coil Combat PDW ('P'ersonal 'D'efense 'W'eapon) is a submachine gun released in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Combat PDW features parts of various weapons, such as a handguard similar to the , as well as the bolt assembly and trigger guard of a . It is a personal defense weapon that features an integrated suppressor (although the in-game model doesn't show a visible one), and it can be equipped with the Scope, Flashlight, Grip, Extended Clip and Drum Magazine attachments. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Combat PDW is a high damage per shot weapon. At 28 damage, it has the highest damage per shot of all submachine guns (the Gusenberg Sweeper deals higher damage, but it is technically treated as a light machine gun in-game). This damage profile is high for a submachine gun standard, and makes the weapon itself powerful in combat. However, it has the major downside of firing only at an average fire rate of 450 RPM, which is the lowest fire rate of all submachine guns. This limits the weapon's killing power as it is outclassed by all other SMGs in terms of fire rate. Nonetheless, this is partially balanced by the high damage per shot, which gives the weapon a rather good time-to-kill value. While it is average at close range, the iron sights make the weapon more suited toward longer-ranged attacks, about the same range as the Carbine Rifle or Special Carbine, thus making it an equally effective weapon as the latter two at mid to long range engagements. In terms of attachments, it shares the selection of attachments with other SMGs: Scope, Grip, Flashlight, Extended Clip, and can equip Drum Magazines. Unlike other submachine guns, it cannot mount a suppressor due to it being an integrated feature. This is actually a large advantage as the built-in suppressor does not affect the weapon's damage per shot and range like a mounted suppressor would on any other weapon. In conclusion, despite a quite poor fire rate, it is a powerful submachine gun to use, thanks to its high damage per shot. It also has the advantage of coming with an integrated suppressor that does not affect the weapon's performance at all. In terms of overall stats, it is outclassed by the Gusenberg Sweeper which has better damage per shot and fire rate, but has a restricted attachments selection, being only able to equip the Extended Clip. It can also be used more effectively at further ranges than most of the other SMG's, especially its similar counterpart, the MP5. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.135 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 450 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended clip) 100-round box clip (Drum magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.30 seconds |rsc_image = CombatPDW-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game CombatPDW-GTAV-SocialClub.png|Rockstar Games Social Club site. Illgotten007.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Combat PDW. IllGottenGainPt1Artwork-GTAO.jpg|The Combat PDW featured in the promotional artwork for the Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 1, in a golden finish. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-CombatPDW.PNG|Michael with his Combat PDW. CombatPDW-GTAV-GreenDot.jpg|The Combat PDW's unique green dot. HUD icon CombatPDW-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' Combat PDW HUD GTA V PC.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View CombatPDW-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding CombatPDW-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming CombatPDW-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Aiming down sights CombatPDW-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading CombatPDW-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.jpg|Reloading (Drum magazine) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Automatically added to the protagonists inventories upon downloading the DLC. ;Enhanced version *Available in the Ammu-Nation stores after completing the mission Military Hardware, for $11,750. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in the Ammu-Nation stores, for $11,750. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Combat PDW lacks a rear sight on all platforms, similarly to the Advanced Rifle which lacks the front sight on the Seventh Generation (PS3/Xbox 360) version of the game. *The weapon when equipped with a scope uses a green dot, like the MG, the Grenade Launcher, the Advanced Rifle and the Bullpup Rifle. *In the enhanced version, the badges on the right side of the gun have an apparent misplacement. The Coil logo is simply distorted and turned to a side. Navigation }} pl:PDW de:Einsatz-PDW es:ADP de combate Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Submachine guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil